Y los violines dejaron de tocar
by Mell Dragneel Knox
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia es una hermosa joven violinista que llega al pueblo de Magnolia, ignorante de la amenaza que habita allí, pues en aquel pueblo la gente vive atemorizada por un demonio que secuestra aquellas jóvenes que posean el talento de tocar el violín y que luego de aburrirse de ellas goza devorando su alma. AU


Hola a todos, bueno, esta es mi primera historia de Fairy que se me ocurrió de repente, espero que les guste y que le den una oportunidad.

**DISCLAIMER: F**airy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a **H**iro Mashima.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Ella se encontraba sentada sobre sus tobillos, mientras él se encontraba frente a ella sentado sobre una silla de caoba examinándola con la mirada y ambos se mantenían en silencio observándose mutuamente. Cuando llego al pueblo de Magnolia, jamás se imagino lo que la suerte traería para ella. **–**Toca para mí -la voz de aquel ser la hiso estremecer. Sin embargo obedeció y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía que inmediatamente cautivo al demonio. Sus ojos la miraron con sumo interés, tomó una copa de vino tinto y se la llevo a los labios mientras permanecía sentado y disfrutando de la melodía que ella tocaba para él.

Según por la advertencia de aquel anciano que vio a la entrada del pueblo y que ella no quiso escuchar. El demonio la capturaría y cuando se cansara de ella le arrebataría el alma. ¿Por qué demonios no quiso hacerle caso? Ahora pagaba las consecuencias de su error, pero a pesar de ello, la chica se mantenía un tanto tranquila, pues aun conservaba un as bajo la manga que la ayudaría a escapar de aquel hombre. Muchos y ahora él, desconocían un talento innato que poseía la joven al tocar el violín; era una verdadera pena que tuviera que darle a conocer ese secreto, solo esperaba que su plan tuviera éxito.

La chica se detuvo y aquel hombre la miro desconcertado. –¿Qué pasa? No te he ordenado que te detengas.

-Si usted me lo permite, me gustaría cambiar la melodía por una que estoy segura le fascinara -el demonio arqueo una ceja y recargo su cabeza en una de sus manos, entonces la observo dudoso por unos momentos y luego con un ademan con la mano le dio a entender que le permitía que tocara aquella melodía.

La joven tomo el arco con firmeza y apoyando su cabeza nuevamente en el violín comenzó a tocar de nuevo. La melodía comenzó de forma suave y tranquila y aquel ser se sintió hipnotizado por la forma en que la chica tocaba y la suavidad con la que sonaba la melodía; no se explicaba que era lo que le estaba pasando pero algo no andaba bien, no podía apartar la mirada de sus movimientos y sintió que los parpados le pesaban demasiado, se llevo una mano a la cabeza y de pronto el demonio se quedo completamente dormido. La chica continuo tocando hasta estar segura que él no iba a despertar, la melodía por fin termino y ella se levanto con cautela, examinando con la mirada que el demonio continuara dormido, entonces poco a poco se aproximo a la puerta de aquella habitación y abriéndola con cuidado, salió por esta y en cuanto vio la oportunidad echo a correr.

Dentro del lugar donde se había quedado dormido el demonio. Él despertó repentinamente algo aturdido aun, sin explicarse que es lo que le había pasado y en cuanto noto la ausencia de su prisionera una gran furia se apodero de él. –Maldita tramposa -murmuro el demonio. ¿Cómo había osado engañarlo y burlarlo de esa manera? Ah, pero le haría pagar su atrevimiento. Salió de la habitación azotando la puerta y corrió en busca de su prisionera, la cual se encontraba corriendo por el gran puente que atravesaba y separaba los terrenos del demonio y el bosque, en cuanto ella llegara al bosque podría estar más segura porque podría esconderse en caso de que él despertara y… Un grito lleno de rabia la sobresalto ¡No era posible! ÉL, él estaba despierto ¡¿Pero cómo?!

-Es más fuerte de lo que imagine -se dijo a sí misma la chica con un gran pánico surcando su rostro.

El demonio corría a gran velocidad, no iba dejar que escapara, nadie escapaba de él y aunque era la primera vez que alguien lo lograba no dejaba de ser frustrante y humillante que una simple chiquilla lo lograra y entonces logro verla. Ella estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de llegar al bosque, así que extendiendo unas enormes alas parecidas a las de un dragón, él voló hasta llegar y posarse frente a ella. La chica al verlo frente a ella retrocedió asustada y tropezando cayó de espaldas mientras él sonreía con arrogancia. –Jamás te di permiso de irte Lucy Heartfilia…

* * *

(…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…)

Bien, sé que es muy corto el prólogo, pero prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán más largos, claro, solo si ustedes quieren que continúe y por supuesto aceptare sus opiniones y sugerencias con mucho gusto.

Nos leemos a la próxima :)


End file.
